Love is the Most Dangerous Weapon
by p4lmaj
Summary: Cato is volunteering for the 74th annual Hunger Games, but he doesn't expect the love of his life to be aside him. The love between them tears them apart as the time goes on into a series of emotional breakdowns. Rated M for a reason! Cato's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so reviews and critiques would be helpful. I hope you like it. Sorry if it's short, still got a long way to go. **

* * *

I open my eyes to Clove laying to the side of me, her arm wrapped around my chest. I lay there, appreciating her beautiful face in the morning, sun shining on her gorgeous body. I lightly shake her to the point where you can see the drowsiness in her eyes.

I lay there on my side with my hand resting on my face staring into her dark eyes as she fully opens them. We give each other small slight smiles. "Tired?" I say in a soft voice brushing her hair lightly with my hands feeling the softness. "Yeah, very," Clove said in a softer voice than mine. I lean forward and kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep, Clove." I touch her face admiring her. Her eyes slowly close as she drifts off back to her deep sleep.

It's 7am in the morning and Clove and I have training in 2 hours. I really should lie next to her and get some more sleep, but I know it'd be no use. I'm completely wide awake. I might as well get up and do something productive with my time. I stare at her with focus. She looks so peaceful and innocent when she sleeps. There is no possible way you could tell how lethal she is or how straight she can throw a knife. It's kind of nice, it's like I'm living a normal life, but of course it all floods back to reality. We're teenagers training to kill, that is obviously not normal, but it's what I have to do. I'm soon about to fight to the death in the arena in a few days. I know I'm ready, I've been training for this my whole life and I know I'll win. I just wish I knew how Clove feels about this. I feel like she has doubts about me winning or how life would be if I win. She's going to compete soon enough though, so she doesn't have room to talk. I am over thinking this way too much. So, I carefully stand up to avoid waking up Clove and walk quietly out of the room.

I walk down the stairs realizing my parents aren't home, I hope they didn't find out Clove was staying overnight. They must have left for work early. I want to make breakfast for Clove, but my cooking is absolutely terrible. I throw some waffles into the toaster, and pour 2 glasses of orange juice. As I wait for the waffles to be done, I go outside. I walk over to my parents' garden and pick the prettiest flower I can find. It was a bright blue orchid, outlined with a lighter blue on the petals with a nicely fresh green stem and leaf. I bring it inside and set it on a tray. I set the rest of the food onto the tray and I carefully bring the tray of food up the stairs into my room and place it on the bed. I reach over to Clove and lightly shake her to wake her up.

"Good morning beautiful, I made you breakfast. Well, kind of." Clove opens her eyes and smiles; she then sits up on the bed. "Oh really? Thank you, Cato," Clove said in a soft raspy voice hinting that she just woke up. "You can't train with an empty stomach," I smile back at her; she then leaned forward and kisses me on the lips giving that passionate feeling. I pick up the orchid from the tray and place it into her hair near her ear, "I thought you would like this," I slightly smiled. "And I thought you would like this." She leans forward again and gives me another kiss. We both part away and can't help but laugh.

We start to eat and I look over to my side and see Clove messing around with her knife. "Most people play with their food, not their utensils," I chuckle. "Oh sorry," she mutters. I stare into her green eyes, knowing something was on her mind. "What wrong?" I say in a sympathetic voice. "I don't know, maybe it's just that my boyfriend is going to go in to the arena and fight to the death with 23 other tributes." My body quickly tensed up as I see her staring at me with a grin on her face. This was the conversation I dreaded about.

Calmly, I reply, "Don't worry. I'm going to be fi…" Clove interrupting, "No, you don't know that. Anything could happen in there, you can't predict it. You have no idea what to expect," she snaps back away from me and throws the knife right past my ear. I look back and see the knife pierced into the wall at a 90 degree angle. I got used to her throwing knives near me, because I know how precise she is. She'd never hurt me. I know she wouldn't. I turn back to her glaring at me.

"I've been training for this my whole life. I'm sure I'll be fine. Why are you suddenly freaking out about this now?" I ask. Well, I knew she would bring this up sometime. The whole time we've been together, we never talked about the games or about volunteering. "It's just that I don't know what I would do if I saw you die, knowing there is no way I can help you. I'd be watching my boyfriend die live, it would hurt me" she said aggressively with tears starting to form. "It's just part of the games. Don't worry, Clove." I say, trying to calm her down. I walk over to give her a hug, she backs away. "You don't understand," I mutter. "What don't I understand?" Clove said quickly.

I try to figure out why she's acting this way. She usually never cares about anyone or anything else. the only thing I see her care about something is her knives. As messed up as this may sound, that's why I noticed her. She was much more different than the other girls. On the outside, she seemed like a ruthless lethal killer who didn't care for anyone but herself. I could tell by the way she handled her knives, she was aggressive with them. She never misses, every time she threw a knife it would hit dead center on the target. Unlike most other girls in the training center, she stood out. Inside she's a sweet person, she wasn't as rude and dangerous as you think she is; she only is when she needs to be. When I saw her, I knew she was mine. I had the courage to go up to her and talk to her. Look where we're at now, we're a couple. She still never showed feelings that she cared for someone until now, until I appeared in her life. We would tell each other everything, usually. We were best friends. Now I realize how much she really cares about me, that I'm an important part of her life.

"Never mind," she replies angrily. "Clove!" I yell. "You knew what you were getting yourself into when we first started to be in each others lives. We met at the training center for God's sake!" "I never thought I'd feel this way about you then. Cato I-I..." She stutters. "Cato, I love you." I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. I see tears running down her cheeks as she starts to shake. "Clove…I just didn't know you could have the emotions to feel this way. The truth is I love you too. The day I saw you, I knew you would be a part of my life. I'll make sure I win, just so I can live to see your beautiful face and wake up every day with you on my side." I walk over to her. I cup her face, and wipe away her tears. I lean in so our lips would soon touch. For that moment, everything was perfect. The only problem is those kind of moments don't last very long.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Our lips slowly part away. I stare at her thinking about how my life would be after I win the games. Maybe she's right; I can't predict what might happen in the arena. I can win right? I'm a career, I'm determined and competitive, and I have to win. Then again, I'm not the only one trained for the games. The girl tribute volunteer, Cass, from my district is just as good as me. She's specially trained with all sorts of weapons and she's feisty. Not as feisty as Clove though, especially when she is wielding a knife.

We both sit down on the bed; I let Clove rest her head on my chest. I can feel her hands wrap around me in a smooth motion and we just kind of sit there.

Minutes pass and the day starts to become brighter and brighter. Clove slowly lifts her head and looks at me. Her eyes start to water and tears start to form again. "I can't lose you, Cato. I just can't," she said in a delicate soft voice. I gaze into her eyes, feeling the pain she's feeling. It hurts to see her like this, but I can't change what's going to happen. I'm volunteering and it's official. I tenderly place my finger on her lips indicating her to be quiet, to not think about what the future has for us and to appreciate the time we have left with each other. She looks down and buries her face into my chest again. She suddenly snaps her head back up and glances at the time.

It's 8:30am and we haven't gotten ready yet or taken a shower. We're going to be late, but neither of us cares.

"Clove, you can go take a shower first," I say. Clove walks into the bathroom. She turns around and looks at me. "Why don't you join me?" Clove said in a seductive tone, smiling.

I walk to the bathroom towards her. I undress her in a flowing motion as she did to me. I turn on the water to a steaming temperature as like we were in a tropical rainforest; we both get in the shower. I can feel the steaming warm water running down my back as Clove feels me with her soft hands. Her hands flow through my body as I kiss her neck, giving her a pleasurable sensation. I wrap my hands around her curved body moving from her neck to her lips. Our lips compress in sync as we stand there for a significant amount of time. We soon part and I give her one quick small kiss. Clove stands on her toes and whispers in my ear in a soothing voice, "let's continue this later on." She finishes cleaning up and leaves the shower first. I stand in the shower, letting the water run down my body. In 2 days, I won't have this. Clove will be alone and I'll be in an arena. I shake my head to get rid of my thoughts. I get out of the shower and dry myself down with a towel. I stare at the mirror, my thoughts flooding back in my head. I try to snap out of it, but they won't go away. My life with Clove will be all gone in 2 days unless I win. I have to win.

I walk out the bathroom and see Clove all dressed in her training clothes already. I'm still in my towel, wrapped around my waist down. "You better hurry up before I throw a knife at you," she said with a smirk on her face. I smile back at her and walk into the bathroom. I quickly dress up and walk back out to the room. I see Clove sitting on the side of my bed messing with her bracelet looking flustered. "Are you ready?" I ask. She suddenly stops playing with her bracelet and stands up as if she were hiding something from me. "Let's go," She says in quiet tone as she walks pass me.

It's kind of unfortunate living far away from the training center; it's miles away from my house. I didn't mind at all because Clove lived near me so we would always walk together every morning and afternoon. We would have long talks, it was quite nice. This time it was silent. We just continue to walk without saying a word. We're half way there and Clove grabs and holds my hand, she looks up at me and smiles. Sometimes I wonder what she thinks about when we're not talking or when I'm not with her. It's so easy to tell if she's in a good or bad mood. I think she's trying just as hard as me to forget what is going to happen in 2 days with me leaving and trying to appreciate the time we have left with each other. We both know it's not working, it's always coming to our minds after the talk we had this morning. I wish she didn't bring it up, but we had to talk about it sometime. The training center is in my sight and I suddenly stop. I accidently jerk Clove back.

I stood still remembering how I first met Clove at the training center. It was almost about 3 years ago. I was 15 and she was 14. It was after hours and I decided to train on my own with my swords. I slashed every dummy I could find relieving my rage. I was angered by my trainer, Damon. He told me I was never going to be good enough for the games. I slacked off that day; I don't know I was tired and completely out of it. I know I was better than all the other guys and so does Damon. I know Damon was just trying to motivate me, but I guess it just made me furious. I don't take criticism lightly, I'm a competitive person. I feel like I don't need to be taught and that I can learn on my own. I always wanted to be the best and still do; it's what drives me to train and win. I wasn't the only competitive person at the training center after hours. That's when I saw Clove throwing her knives at the targets, piercing the targets dead center. You could tell she was full of rage, much more furious than I was. I realized that she was mine, just by the looks of it. I walked towards her. She must have heard my footsteps and threw a knife past my ear into a target behind me just how she threw a knife at me this morning. She had a grin on her face, and then smiled. "Want to show me how to throw knives someday?" I said in an intimidating tone. "Sure, if you teach me how to use a sword," she said in a more intimidating tone than mine. That one question led Clove to be in my life. All it took was a question. We easily bonded; we were both teenagers training to kill and to be the best.

I break down crying. I let go of Clove's hands as I fall to the dirt ground. My thoughts are killing me inside, I never realized that Clove would be this important to me till the conversation we had this morning. It's ruining me. I honestly don't know if I can win. Clove was right, I might not get out alive; anything could happen in the arena. I shut my eyes tight into darkness. I hear Clove sit down near me and wrapping my hands around me, I rest my head on her shoulder as I continue to cry. Clove has never seen me cry before or show so much emotion, never in my life. I sit there taking all the sadness and distress in. Now I know why Clove was so upset this morning.

I open my eyes and stare into Clove's eyes. "I'm sorry," I say. It's all my fault for dragging her into my life and feeling all this emotion. I couldn't control it, she was the one. The only way I can fix this is to win.

"Don't worry Cato, you'll win. I know it," Clove said in a sympathetic and tenacious voice. She knew the reason why I was crying, I can't help but tear up some more. We sit there on the street, not caring where we were at or who was looking at us. Our eyes shut, blocking reality. It felt like one of those perfect moments, but this time it lasted longer.

* * *

**Reviews and Constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Thank you!**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: ****Sorry for not updating in weeks! I've been busy with band and school and stuff. A lot of stuff. I'll update soon hopefully, thank you for your nice and motivating reviews. I might end up slacking and be lazy and end up not writing. I'll try to; I have to be in the mood to write. I really didn't think this fan fiction would be that great since this is my first time writing outside of school and I've never written before. So, I'll try to write and hopefully update in 1 to 2 weeks. Thank you.**


End file.
